One Moment In Time
by whoareyouandwhyshouldicare
Summary: A series of "one shots" featuring our favorite President and Fixer.
1. Chapter 1 -Christening The Oval Office

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes...I'm simply borrowing the characters for my own dirty desires. I promise to clean them up and wipe them off when I'm done.**

**A/N - I had these as separate"one shots" but I decided to put them all together so it would be easier to find them. There will be more to follow. **

**Chapter One - Christening The Oval Office **

"We can't stop. I can't. You're the most important person in my life. I can't just stop. Can you?"

The look in her eyes was all the answer he needed. Fitz pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his. His need for her spilled through him, fuelled by his desire to claim her as his own. His tongue slid along her lips, beseeching entrance, demanding submission. This was his woman. She was his reason for being. She was his everything and he needed her now more than ever.

When Fitz lifted his head, Olivia let out a hungry moan. She slipped her hand behind his nape and pulled him back in for another kiss. Fitz made a sound, low and deep in his throat as he pulled her tightly to him.

She fit against him as if they were made for one another. Her soft supple breasts rested quite nicely against his hard chest. His hands gripped her body and he felt a surge of need to fill her with his flesh. This wasn't just about proving that she wanted him too. It was way beyond that.

Fitz swept everything in arm's reach off the desk and onto the floor, all without breaking their kiss. There was nothing on his desk more important than the person in his arms. Gripping the hem of Olivia's dress, he pulled the white material up until it bunched at her waist, before setting her down on the desk. Only then did he reluctantly pull away from her tempting mouth.

The sound of bated breath filled the room as they stared wordlessly at one another. Her lips were swollen, her eyes were glazed over, and her breasts seemed to be straining to break free of the dress that confined them. All in all, Fitz would have to say she'd never looked lovelier. Or sexier.

He placed his hands on Olivia's beautiful brown thighs and wedged her legs apart. He'd be a liar if he said this wasn't what he had in mind when he called her. To be honest, he couldn't think of a better way to break in his new office. The Resolute desk wasn't the most romantic place to do this nor was it the classiest, but it was handy, acessible, and able to support what he had in mind which was to fuck her. Plain and simple….


	2. Chapter 2 - Speech Writing 101

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes...I'm simply borrowing the characters for my own dirty desires. I promise to clean them up and wipe them off when I'm done.**

**A/N - I had these as separate"one shots" but I decided to put them all together so it would be easier to find them. There will be more to follow.**

**Chapter Two - Speech Writing 101**

"Immigration is noble, but it doesn't light a fire. If you can't see that…" Olivia gasped and lost her train of thought as Fitz spread the lips of her sex with his cock, and stroked her clit with his slick crown. She opened her legs wider for him and canted her hips to invite him to penetrate her. But he continued to hold back, "Fitz?"

"Immigration policy will get us a generation of voters," He pushed inside her in one steady stroke, "maybe two."

She dug her nails into his flank and held on with all her might. "Stop running for President and start _being_ President."

"I'm not running," Fitz pulled back as if he were leaving her and then slammed forward once again.

She groaned with ecstasy as he filled her, stretching her tender flesh as no man had ever done before. "Youth is the future. Youth is the next generation. You get young people involved in volunteering…"

"You give them a stake in the country's future," he added as he began to rock inside of her.

"And a credit towards college tuition, and you announce it at the," she stuttered over her own words he began to pick up speed. It was taking everything out of her to stay on point, but they had to finish this speech up tonight. "State of the Union, and any member of congress that doesn't stand and applaud you loses every parent in their constituency."

"I love the way you think."

"I love the way you feel." Every time they came together this way, Olivia felt as if she were touching the gates of paradise. No other man had ever made her feel so loved, so cherished, or so aroused in her life. He had a way of touching her, of loving her that left her breathless and aching for more.

"I simply love you."

Olivia opened her mouth to echo the sentiment, but promptly closed it. Her actions, or better yet, lack of actions didn't slip past Fitz.

"I'm going to hear you say it one day."

That was a battle she wasn't ready to lose. He might own her heart, but she owned her words. "No."

"Fine," Gripping her hips tighter, he pulled her back on him. "Then say that other thing."

The force of his thrust had her crying out with pleasure. "What…thing?" she asked, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Olivia," he growled. There was a fierce passion to him that she had never imagined, but she welcomed his powerful strokes, wanting nothing more than to give herself in entirety and take him just the same. "Say it."

"What?…_**Mr. President**_?"

He rocked against her, sliding in and out of her overheating sex. "Again," he ordered with force.

"_**Mr. President!**_"

"Wrap your legs around me," Fitz demanded. "It's going to be a rough ride."


	3. Chap 3 - In For A Penny, In For A Pound

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes...I'm simply borrowing the characters for my own dirty desires. I promise to clean them up and wipe them off when I'm done.**

**A/N - I had these as separate"one shots" but I decided to put them all together so it would be easier to find them. There will be more to follow.**

**Chapter Three - In For A Penny, In For A Pound**

Her heavy sigh filled the line before her voice did. "Twenty three people."

"What?"

"When you stay late in the Oval, there are twenty three members of your staff that have to stay late, too."

Her comment made him smile, leave it to Olivia to think of everyone else first. Leaning back, Fitz made himself comfortable. He'd been waiting all day to make this phone call. "Livie…"

"They can't go home until you do."

His definition and her definition of where his _'home'_ was, surely differed. As far as he was concerned his home was where she was. "Olivia."

"Richard, Jo, Marybeth," she continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Ted, Hank, that guy with the briefcase handcuffed to his wrist, Jose the chef, Kayla, Susan –"

"Susan," Fitz cut in, tired of the roll call. "Went to the State Department and the briefcase guy is Rashid."

"I'm saying that twenty three hardworking Americans are staying late at night so you can call me," she huffed, clearly not impressed.

"No they're not. I sent them all home."

"What? Why would you do that? That's not safe. You can't—"

"I'm not in the oval." He interrupted, before she could have a coronary. "I'm in the residence. Safe and sound."

There was a pause before her voice came back on the line, cooler than before. "Don't you think it's a bit risky, _Mr. President _to call me when your wife is just in the other room."

"Mellie," he stressed her name avoiding her title on purpose. They might legally still be married but he stopped thinking about her as wife a long time ago. "Is inPennsylvania. She's giving a speech tomorrow at The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia about immunization."

"That still doesn't mean you should call me." Olivia's tone was less hostile but not necessarily more welcoming. He was going to have to fix that.

"Should, probably not." Six months without speaking to her had taking a toll on him. His life just wasn't the same without her in it. "Need to, most definitely."

The silence grew before she replied softly, "Fitz, you can't call me. We can't do this."

"I know," If anyone did it was him. "But here I am calling and there you are, answering."

"I should just hang up." As far as threats went, it wasn't very scary, especially since he could still here her breathing on the line.

"Doing what we should do has never been our strong suit."

"Tell me about it." There was laughter in her voice.

"We were always so much better at doing what we _shouldn't _do."

"This is wrong."

"What?" He asked casually, even though he was feeling anything but. "Two friends talking? It would only be wrong if I asked you what you were wearing."

Olivia inhaled sharply. "Fitz."

"Yes."

"We can't…"

"I didn't ask, did I?"

"No," she replied tentatively.

"Okay then." He paused for a second. _Fuck it._ In for a penny, in for a pound. "Olivia."

"Yes."

"What are you wearing?" His voice had lowered but from the way she caught her breathe, he knew she'd heard him.

"I thought…I thought we were being friends."

"This is friendly."

"Maybe a little _to_ friendly."

"No such thing with us."

"There isn't an _us_."

"There most definitely**_ is_** an us."

"Fitz," she whispered.

"Do you want me to go first?" His voice began to thicken as he ran his hand down his bare chest. "Do you want to know what I'm wearing…or not wearing in this case?"

"Not….wearing."

Tucking the phone against his shoulder, Fitz pressed his feet flat against the bed and raised his hips, pushing his boxers down and off his body. "Mmm hmm."

"No. This is not going to happen." Despite her denial, her voice was as heated as his body

"Fine," he said as he settled back against the pillows and took his erect shaft in his hand. "Then I won't tell you that the only thing I'm wearing is a smile, because I'm thinking of you. Nor will I mention how hard I am, how hard I always am, when I'm talking to you. And I definitely won't breathe a word about what I would do to you, if you were here, with me. Now."

"Good. Don't…don't tell me any of that."

"I won't and I won't say that I'm stroking my cock as I think about you and the way you taste." He closed his eyes, as he concentrated on the sound of her voice and the feel of his hand. "And the way that you feel when I'm inside you."

"I hate you." The hitch in her voice caught Fitz's attention more than her blatant lie. She was with him and he wasn't the only one touching themselves.

"I know sweet baby. I know. Just like I know what you sound like when you're aroused and how you voice gets shaky when you're getting close."

"I'm going to kill you," she moaned.

"Quite possibly, but first you're going to come. Aren't you?"

This time there was no hesitation. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4 - Bubble Bath

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes...I'm simply borrowing the characters for my own dirty desires. I promise to clean them up and wipe them off when I'm done.**

**Chapter Four - Bubble Bath**

"Hi."

Olivia opened her eyes and gasped. The very man she'd been thinking of just seconds before was in her hotel room, standing next to the tub as if he had all the rights in the world to be in her hotel bathroom. She wasn't sure whether she should be amazed at his bravado or irritated by it. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing I've been doing at this time of night for the last two weeks. Being with you." Holding her gaze, Fitz began to flip up the left sleeve of his blue dress shirt, turning it end over end bared his forearm, up to his elbow. Then he started on the next one.

"But Mellie…"

"Is two floors up and fast asleep with Prince Ambien." He said as he worked on the right sleeve.

His actions held her attention longer than they should have, but Olivia couldn't help it. She loved his arms and his hands. They were so strong and quite capable of making her feel safe, secure and loved. Some women liked eyes, some liked calves, Olivia loved arms and hands, which is why he was doing this little strip tease for her. Fitz, that bastard, was using her weakness against him, but she was bound and determined to hold strong. Clearing her throat, she raised her gaze to his. "I don't think this is such a good idea, Governor Grant."

"Governor Grant?" Fitz cocked an eyebrow. "Really? After everything we've been through, it's back to that."

"Your wife…"

Fitz he knelt down and stuck his hand into the water and between the vee of her legs. He moved his fingers to her thighs and lightly began to trace her warm skin under the water. "Mellie has nothing to do with this, with us."

"Gover—" Fitz squeezed her thigh and she let out a sigh. "Fitz. We can't do this. You can't climb out of her bed and come to mine. This has to end."

"I didn't, and no it doesn't."

"You didn't what?"

"Climb out of her bed." Fitz worked his hand higher up her thigh and to the apex of her sex. Slowly his fingers slid past her lips, until his thumb brushed gently against her clit. He left it there and began to move it in small circular motions. "Mellie and I haven't shared a bed in years. I climbed off the couch in the adjourning room to come to the bed of the only woman I want to be with. You."

"Fitz…" His talented fingers had her back bowing from the intense pleasure he was bestowing on her.

"Yes."

"This is wrong, "she moaned, gripping the side of the tub as he began a steady yet firm circular caress on her clit. "

"Then tell me why it feels so right."

Olivia didn't have an answer for that, but there was one thing she did know. "We can't do this forever."

"That's where you wrong," Fitz delved his fingers into her, spearing and spreading her with every thrust. He used his fingers as if they were a substitute for his cock, and plunged them into her over and over again with sure and strong strokes. The tips of his fingers brushed across her G-spot, sending lightning bolts of pleasure racing throughout her. "I can do this, for ever and ever."

It was painful.

It was pleasurable.

It was both all at the same time.

"God!" she gasped, unable to help herself.

"Still want me to leave? Still want this to end?"

"No," she shook her head, dazed and aroused. "Never."

"Good," he said as he stepped up his sensual torture, and began to thrust his fingers faster inside her, brushing her sensitive spot time and again. She'd never before experienced this level of arousal with another man, and it never failed to surprise her that Fitz was able to bring her to this point so fast. The way he knew exactly what to do to make her body respond was frightening and exciting all at the same time.

"Don't stop, so close."

"I won't, but only if…"

"If what?" She would give him anything, promise anything as long as he didn't stop touching her.

"If you tell me who you belong to you."

The answer to his question shamed and humbled her all at the same time, but she couldn't deny it, especially since they both knew the truth. "You, only you."

Fitz grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her head back, then covered her mouth with his own. He kissed her fast and hard all the while playing her pussy like a grand piano. He delved his fingers fasters all the while grounding his palm against her clit. The combined motion forced her over the edge. With a guttural groan, Fitz broke their kiss and uttered hoarsely, "Come for me, baby. Come."

Crying out his name, Olivia did just that. She couldn't have held back if she wanted to. He was just too damn good. Her body rocked with tremor after tremor as she arched up into him and came, flooding his hand with her juices.

Gasping for air, Olivia released her death grip on the side of the tub. Her head was swimming, and her mind a blur. Trembling, she leaned against the side of the tub and rested her head on his chest.

"Now tell me," Fitz said huskily. "Who do I belong to?"

Olivia closed her eyes and let the sound of his heartbeat lull her. "Me."

"And we're in this together, aren't we?"

"Yes," Olivia opened her eyes, pulled back and looked up at him. Although she loathed to admit it, she couldn't have denied it if she wanted to. "We're in this together."


End file.
